


Choose Your Poison

by Ribbit_Frosch



Series: Sonnenschein und sein Regenbogen [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit_Frosch/pseuds/Ribbit_Frosch
Summary: Wind nodded, hands pressed to his thighs as he glanced down as Four brought the bong up, gently pressing it to Wind’s lower lip. The blonde blushed at the gesture, mimicking what he had seen Four do earlier.
Relationships: Four & Wind (Linked Universe), Four/Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Sonnenschein und sein Regenbogen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141628
Kudos: 9





	Choose Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a vent fic, but I ended up liking it more than I expected.

Wind brought the flask to his lips, tilting his head back as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. He made a face as the liquor burned, though shook it off moments later. His bedroll had been propped up against a fallen log by the campfire, secluded from the others.

The rest of the group had gone scouting, clearing the area of any monsters before they settled for the night. He had been left behind with Four, the two tasked to start the fire and set up bedrolls. Wind had taken the opportunity to set up his own while Four started the fire. Once the bedrolls had been spread out, and the fire started, the two sat in silence, choosing their poison. 

Wind had pulled his flask from a well hidden pocket in his bag. He took any chance he got to fill it, taking shots on nights like these. An empty camp, filled with no one to take his drink. Four always left him alone, never prying into his secrets or following rules. After all, he did seem to be in the middle of something.

He watched the shorter from across the fire, noting the small glass object in his hand. Four had been working for the past few minutes, constantly digging through a small bag and pulling out a couple items. The items look strange, a glass jar- no tube- whatever it was Wind did not recognize it. 

In his other hand was a small metal box, though through the glare of the campfire Wind was not so sure what it was. Four must have caught him looking, red eyes meeting his own. Wind quickly glanced away, gently squeezing his flask. The silence was thick for a few moments, unlike the peaceful quiet before.

“Want a hit?”

The question startled Wind as he glanced over at the other hero. In Four’s hand was a round jar-like object. He seemed to be moving the object back and forth in his hands, as if he were twisting a lid that would never come off.

“A what?”

“A hit, from my bong,” Each word that Four spoke confused him to no end. Wind had never heard of a bong, let alone know how to use one. “You don’t have to, just figured I’d offer.” Four had piqued his curiosity, blue eyes following as he took the lid off the jar and peered inside.

Four seemed to be content with what he was looking at, as he transferred the plant-like substance to, what he had earlier called, a bong. Wind shifted where he sat, curious about the objects in Four’s hands, though nervous since he did not know what they were.

The other hero seemed to notice his uneasiness, as he patted a spot next to him on the bedroll. “The others won’t be back for a while, why don’t you come relax with me?” Wind capped his flask and tucked it inside his bag before walking over to Four. He quickly kicked off his boots and sat across from Four, his back to the campfire. “You’ve only had one shot right?”

Wind nodded, finally understanding something that Four said. “Good, mixing alcohol with this is never a good idea.” He held up the glass object- a bong- Wind reminded himself, and peered inside, seeming to ever so slightly swirl the water. “I only have a bit of weed left so we’ll have to use it tonight before I can buy more.”

With the bong set on his bedroll, Four reached for a much smaller object. It was a compact little rectangle that fit perfectly in his hand. With a quiet click a small flame rose from the top. Silence settled between them as Four pressed the glass to his lips, bringing the flame to the side.

Wind’s eyes grew as the water began to bubble, a white cloud like substance rising from the water. A few seconds passed before Four removed something from the side of the bong, though Wind could not make out what it was. Eyes glancing back up to the other, he watched in amazement as Four exhaled, the cloud like smoke disappearing into the night air.

Four noticed how the boy across from him watched in awe. He had already offered once, though he hesitated for a moment. A grin tugged at his lips as Wind opened his mouth to speak, though quickly closed it. Offering the bong forward Wind glanced down, his cheeks flushing.

“I um,” He paused, ears tilting down and eyes glancing away, “I’ve never tried this before, and I don’t know what to do…” Four’s lips curved into a small grin, motioning for Wind to scoot closer.

“I’ll do it for you don’t worry, just make sure to take a deep breath,” Four exaggerated his inhale, holding it for a moment before exhaling. “Just like that,” Wind mimicked his breathing, eyes shut as he focused. Four found it cute, that Wind seemed both eager and nervous to try something new, to the point that he mimicked his own movements. “Ready?”

Wind nodded, hands pressed to his thighs as he glanced down as Four brought the bong up, gently pressing it to Wind’s lower lip. The blonde blushed at the gesture, mimicking what he had seen Four do earlier. Once Four deemed him ready he clicked the lighter once more, bringing it close to the green substance. “Just remember to take a deep breath,” His tone lowered as the smoke began to rise, as if he were talking to a scared animal. Once the white cloud reached Wind’s mouth he inhaled, Four whispering praises and reassurances before pulling the bowl out.

Wind tilted his head away, exhaling as the smoke disappeared into the cold air. Four smiled, praise on the tip of his tongue before a harsh cough broke the silence. The sailor’s shoulders bent forward as he coughed, one hand pressed to his thigh as the other rose to cover his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut, breathing ragged as he cleared his lungs.

Four quickly set the bong aside, scooting forward a few inches to pull Wind close. It was rather easy to do, as they were almost knee to knee before. “Breathe Wind,” He whispered, hand rubbing up and down his back as Wind wheezed against him, face pressed to his shoulder. Once he felt his chest rise and fall at an even pace, did he let his hands settle, though still holding the sailor close. “Good boy,” Wind relaxed against him as he was praised, a weak laugh bubbling in his chest.

“I can’t believe how easy you make it look,” He sat up, much to Four’s disappointment. “And how much I fucked it up.” Wind rubbed his eyes, tears that had yet to fall being wiped away. The boy once again pressed his hands to his thighs, grasping at his pants, a nervous habit. “I guess I should stick to shots.”

“I think you did perfect for someone who’s never smoked before,” Four caught the way Wind’s eyes seemed to light up. “The others will be back soon, why don’t you grab your flask while I finish off the last of this,” Wind nodded, standing to hop over to his bedroll, hoping to avoid any rocky patches on the grass. Grabbing the silver canteen he sat next to Four, tossing his head back with practiced ease.

The burn of liquor in his throat was much more tolerable than the smoke’s. He groaned at the taste but ignored it, capping his flask knowing he would be able to handle one more shot. A noise from beside him caught his attention, though he noted that Four had taken another hit, the white cloud a dead give away.

“Shot?” Wind held out the flask, showing the same generosity Four had earlier. There were about two swigs left in the bottle, and Wind only intended to take one more. With a shrug Four took the flask, quickly throwing it back. He handed it back with a grimace, shaking his head with his eyes squeezed shut.

“You keep it, I don’t know how you can drink that stuff,”

“I could ask the same about your smoking habit,” Four rolled his eyes, though a smile dawned on his face. Pulling the sailor close, Four ruffled his hair, Wind’s quiet giggles not going unheard.

“You’re too cute to have such an attitude,” The compliment rolled off his tongue too soon to take it back, though Four was not too worried. He had seen Wind eye boys his age when they visited towns, and Four was pretty damn sure which way he leaned, especially when Wind introduced his friend Tetra.

A pretty blush spread on the sailor’s face as he settled, freckled skin now dusted pink. Four wanted to kiss each freckle on his face. He wanted to finally show the other boy how he felt. “Yeah well, look who’s talking.”

“Hm? What was that?”

“Nothing…” Wind leaned against his shoulder, running his palms over the flask as a quiet hum rose in his chest. Four raised his arm, silently offering to cuddle. The blonde quickly tucked himself beside Four, laying on the bedroll, head resting against the hero’s chest. A small smile tugged at Four’s lips, noting for once that he was taller.

“Here,” He whispered, gently pulling Wind’s flask from his hands. “I’ll put it with my stuff in case the others come back early.” Wind only mumbled in response, a hand grasping at Four’s tunic. With what little mobility Four still maintained, he emptied the bong water onto the grass, frowning as he knew there would be no time to properly clean it.

With each of their poisons tucked away, Four settled against his bedroll, head propped up by a small pillow he had packed into his travel bag. Wind had dozed off on his chest, the shots having most likely drug him to sleep. He made a mental note of the sailor’s predicament. Lightweight and a sleepy drunk. It did not surprise the hero, as Wind was much smaller than the others.

Speaking on which, the sound of sticks crunching and hushed whispers caught his attention. Blue eyes darted up to meet gold, the Hero of Twilight gazing down at the pair. “Get cold?” The breathy laugh that followed was all he got in response, though Four motioned for his bag.

“My blankets are in there, if Wind wasn’t asleep I’d grab them myself,” Twilight dropped the bag beside Four, who promptly pulled out the soft blankets, tossing them over Wind and himself.

His hands settled across Wind’s hips once the sailor was properly tucked in, multi colored eyes observing as the heroes slowly filtered back into camp. No one questioned the two young heroes, simply bidding them goodnight as they one by one rolled onto their bedrolls.

With Hyrule on watch and a quiet camp, Four relaxed, glancing down at Wind. The blonde’s grip on his tunic had loosened as he drifted further asleep, though he still was cuddled as close as could be.

“Goodnight Sunshine,” Four whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His words went unheard, though he hardly minded. “I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
